Alonzo's War
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: Misto has had enough of Alonzo's attitude and vows to leave for good.Alonzo thinks it's nothing until Tugger begins to make his move. Song fic. Better than it sounds. T for slash.


**This is based off of Don't Be A Zombie's (on Youtube) video called Alonzo's war. I have her permission to right a fic to this... yeah. It follows the same, except for a few little tweeks in the plot since that's the only way I could think of how to write it. I'M SORRY~!**

**Song is War by Jay Sean. **

**No flames please.**

"Why can't you just be more like Munkustrap?" Misto yelled, pacing the den. Alonzo smiled, more like Munkus, ha! Munk and Lonz were friends, they always had been, but even Lonz had to accept that Munk would always outdo him. Even if it was just by that fraction of a bit, he would always come in first. There was nothing wrong with it of course, Lonz would only ever need Mistoffelees, and he had him.

"Would you _like_ that Misto?" He drawled, turning over onto his stomach and raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

"That's it! I will not take anymore more of this... this.. you're cocky, arrogant, stupid attitude! I'm gone Alonzo. It's over!" The small tux ranted, his blue eyes burning as he stormed out of the den. Alonzo felt a twinge of guilt, the tendrils of it wrapping around his heart. But he ignored it, Misto would come back. No matter how many times he walked away, he always came back.

Hours had passed, spent doing pointless tasks that he knew would please Misto. Cleaning the den, making sure each bit was spotless and shone like a mirror. But Misto still hadn't come in the door, and Alonzo still wasn't worried, thinking Mistoffelees just needed more time. By nightfall though, he decided it really was time to go look for him. He would get sick in this weather. He walked outside, already his fur was standing on end from the cold, but he had to find Mist. Maybe he'd gone to Tugger's to vent. He walked across the clearing, the stars above him twinkling. Secretly knowing exactly what was going on.

Alonzo was about to knock on Tuggers door, when he heard voices from the inside.

"Beautiful girls? They're all over the world, but they have nothin' on you Misto."

"Tugger, no." Alonzo knew how much Misto resented Tugger and walked towards the shadows as he stifled his laughter. He waited for Misto to walk out, thinking about how useless those attempts were. His expression changed to that of horror when he watched Misto walk out, his lips swollen just slightly. Tugger stepped out from the light and warmth of the nest, wrapping his arms around the small tux's waist and planting another kiss on his lips. Their bodies arched together, the two seeming to melt into each other as Mist let out a soft moan.

"Until tomorrow Magical. Mister. Mistoffelees." He punctuated each word, bringing his lips just a bit closer to the smaller and younger Tom. Alonzo's blood boiled, his mind thinking of each and every way to make Tugger pay for this. 

_I would march across the desert to defeat my enemy  
And I would lie here in the trenches with your picture next to me  
And when I told you it's forever, then it's how its gonna be  
Don't, won't let him just take the place of me (No..)_

Does he really know you like I know you, all the little things?  
Does he really love you, like I love you, how can he compete?  
If he makes me fight for you, die for you, would he do the same?  
This is turning into way more than a _game__.._

Misto walked off, his normal steps just a little swaggered from the after taste of the Rum Tum Tugger. His lips tingled and he could feel the magic bubbling inside him. Life was be-a-u-tiful.

Alonzo waited until his boyfriend was out of sight before he turned back towards the Maine Coon. Tugger watched the tux go with lust filled eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Alonzo screamed, aware that Mistoffelees was out of earshot. Tugger twisted to see the patched Tom coming at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said smoothly, leaning back against the door frame and crossing his arms.

_Now it feels like soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down  
And I will show you victory is mine before we leave this battleground  
Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go  
And I know just how this battle goes  
He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war_

"Mistoffelees is mine!" Alonzo seethed, glaring daggers. If looks could kill Tugger would be dead on the ground by now, but he still wasn't phased. Instead he seemed as calmer than ever, his face gave nothing away as he stood erect and looked the other Tom in the eyes.

"You still haven't gotten it have you?" He asked, lifting one eyebrow. "Misto left you. He doesn't love you anymore."

The tears welled up in the patched Toms eyes as he turned on his heel and stalked off. "I can see why you liked him though, he's better in bed than a Queen!"

Alonzo paced the den, staring at Mistoffelees things over and over. What did Tugger have that he didn't? What did Tugger have that he didn't? Nothing. They were on equal footing here, and Alonzo knew that Tugger only wanted Misto for his body. Nothing else. He was lying about the love, about the passion. He was hiding the flaws.

_You know he's not the man you think he is; he's hiding all his flaws  
So tell me what's the point of fighting? Because we'll all end up with scars  
But girl if that's what I must go through, then I'm not prepared to lose  
Cause I've already bled so much for you (No..)_

It was the Jellicle ball and Misto was standing on the opposite edge of the clearing, staring as Tugger began his dance. The Coon kept giving prolonged glances in his direction, winking and edging closer. When Misto told him he was a terrible bore, he gave him a gentle pinch on the thin layer of skin along his hip bone. The tux jumped and walked off with his cheeks a deep color of red.

_Does he really know you like I know you, all the little things?  
Does he really love you, like I love you, how can he compete?  
If he makes me fight for you, I die for you, would he do the same?  
Baby this is turning into way more than a game.._

If someone stood up now, and screamed and shouted, Misto would've have noticed them. But he'd been looking right through Alonzo, making sure to avoid eye contact. And it was only when Tugger slipped his arm around his waist and pulled him close that he glanced at the patched-ex.

"That's it!" Alonzo shouted, standing up and walking melodramatically over to the middle. Everyone stopped, clearing out of his way. "You and I are having this out. Right here. Right now!"

"Fine." Tugger stood, towering over the guardian. He threw the first punch, catching Alonzo's ankle and sending him crashing to the ground.

_Baby cause we're soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down  
And I will show you victory is mine before we leave this battleground  
Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go  
And I know just how this battle goes  
He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war (No, No..)_

Nothing is the same as it was before, and he had to thank Tugger: for kicking him while he was already down on the ground. Misto's eyes were watering, and it showed that he _did_ still care for Alonzo. That he _did_ still love him.

_Getting kind of sick of this battle  
Wish I could take it back to when I had you  
I'm always thinking that I can have you, just let him have you  
It's getting kinda hard to convince you_

"Tugger! Stop!" Misto screamed, standing up and staring with wide eyes. He stepped away, staring around at the Queen Kits and the other Toms.

_After all the shit that we've been through  
Why would you let all this happen?  
You gotta choice to make it stop  
It's already going too far.._

"Misto..." Alonzo stood up shakily, falling back down. Nobody dared to help him, already in shock from the happening.

"Alonzo. No... just... stop. Just stop."

"I'm sorry I said all those things, before. I wish I hadn't, if I could I'd take them back."

"I said stop!"

_Girl we're soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down  
And I will show you victory is mine before we leave this battleground  
Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go  
And I know just how this battle goes  
He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war_

Tugger tried to pull the small conjurer into an embrace, but he shrugged him off, stalking away fuming and tears running down his pale white cheeks.

_Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go  
And I know just how this battle goes  
He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war.._

**Review on who you think Misto gets together with!**

**Disclaimer on all rights to the song and characters and plot. I just write the stuff. **


End file.
